A Son's Revenge
by sknight84
Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort six years ago, but at the cost of everything but his life. Now after 6 years of abuse and neglect the Potters are giving him up for adoption so they can focus on Harry's twin, Abigail. RM/SS and DM/HP for sure. Maybe DM/HP/HG.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Yes I know I have already started this story, but it was crap. So I started over. Most chapters will be the same, with better spelling and grammer I hope, I just got windows 2010 :). So without further adu I give you this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, will never own anything. Don't like, don't care, so don't read.

Chapter 1

In an overstuffed red leather chair inside a fire warmed office, a seven year old Harry James Potter sat, eyes staring emotionlessly at his feet. To his left his father ranted passionately to the older man behind the mahogany desk. Throughout his father's rant Harry stayed quiet, ignoring the subtle insults that he had heard countless times before. It wasn't the first time James Potter had tried to persuade Headmaster Albus Dumbledore into finding a different family for his son to live with, though it was the first time that the façade of loving father fell apart.

"We've had enough Albus! We refused to allow this worthless, unwanted child to live with us anymore." James shouted, his anger finally exploding, when it seemed as though Albus wasn't listening to him. "He has caused us nothing but problems. He doesn't listen to the smallest of orders. He complains about the tinniest of tasks and half haphazardly does the chores we assign him. He is an inconsiderate, worthless child and we don't want him anymore." James ranted turning to glare at the mop of black hair that was attached to his only son. "Lily and I have put up with him for six years! Six years we have allowed him to live with us, even after we almost died to protect him from that mad man." Pausing, James sat down into the identical chair of Harrison's, hoping that Albus would listen for once.

"James, surely you do not believe that about your own son? Harry had nothing to do with Voldemort coming after you." Albus said, ignoring the flinch that racked James body. "Yes, Harry was the prophesied one, and yes Voldemort came after you, but you must remember that without your son none of your family would be here today and this entire world would be run by a mad man."

Taking a deep breath to calm the rage that welled up when he heard again about the debt he owed his son, James started speaking again in a softer voice. "Albus, be that as it may, we still do no not want him. We never wanted him; we were only supposed to have one child. Albus, there must be someone you know who wants a child, someone who lost a child in the war, or someone who can't have one on their own? We don't want him. We just want to raise Abigail the way she deserves. She deserves to live like a normal little girl, without her brother getting her hurt again, which we both know will happen if he continues to live with us. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but Harry must leave."

"James. Think about this..."

"Albus! It is because of that… that… thing that my poor beautiful Abigail now has a scar over her eye. It's because of that boy that she will have to live with the humiliation of being scared for the rest of her life. It's because of that boy that she can not leave the house without reporters hounding her. It's because…."

"ENOUGH" Albus shouted, standing up waves of power coming off him as he towered over the younger man. "All of us owe that little boy our lives, most of all you. Abigail would be dead right now if it wasn't for Harrison. Is it so hard to love a child, planed or not. As parents you are supposed to protect your children no matter what happened. You should be grateful, not trying to get rid of him. He is a little boy, of course he is going to argue about chores, every child does, I know adults who even complain about them." Albus said, taking to James like he was a disobedient child. Pausing to allow what he had said to seep in and seeing that it didn't Albus continued "If you don't want the boy, fine, I know a couple who would gladly take him. They cannot have children, though they have been trying and they will love him like you never could."

Eyes still wide with fear, but no shame, James told Albus thank you before he fled, tripping over his robes and falling into the green fire and leaving his son to deal with the angered headmaster. After he left, the now calm headmaster walked around his desk to sit in the chair James had once occupied. Watching Harry tremble for a few seconds, Albus pulled his favorite child into his arms.

"Why did you argue so much? Why didn't you just agree?" Harry asked, voice shaking with betrayal.

"You know why, child. If your father thought that I was too eager to take you, he would have changed his mind and taken you home. If I were honest with myself I really shouldn't have lost my temper either, but alas I find that I do not care and rather enjoyed it." Albus said smiling as a small giggle escaped from the little boy in his arms at the thought of the normally calm man yelling at his father. "Do not worry Harry, by this time tomorrow you will have a new family who loves and cherishes you like you always deserved."

"Really? So I don't have to go back there. I can stay here tonight and never enter Potter Manor again?"

"No child, until you are officially adopted you have to go back, but do not be to downhearted, by this time tomorrow you will never have to go back."

"What? Why, can't I stay with Aunt Minnie? Can't we lie and say she is babysitting me? They wouldn't even notice they never do. Please, I don't want to go back!" Harry begged, tears coming to his eyes as he tried to struggle away from Albus. "Please!"

"Harry. Aunt Min.. Minerva is in Scotland with her sister, who is to give birth any day now. We can't ask her to watch you to. I'm so sorry I wish you could stay here, but the wards are being renewed and as uncontrolled and strong as your magic is right now, it would be unwise to keep you here."

With a sigh, Harry went limp as dread filled his small body. Tears still feel from his eyes and his breath still shook with every word he spoke, but he had given up for the night.

"Why now? Why not before? Harrison asked, trying to stall.

"Why could I not take you before?" Albus asked clarifying. Allowing Harry to sit back into his seat after he was calm "I could not take you before because, though our rules are in place for a reason and most are good rules, some are not. You see Harry our dear Ministry of Magic believes that leaving a child in an abusive home is better than taking that child from parents. It is wrong, but the Ministry is set on traditional ways."

"But they don't like me, aren't some traditions meant to be broken?" Harry replied.

"Harrison, my child, I will be the first to say that our system is stuck in the dark ages, and it's mainly due to the wealthy. We have wealthy people who do not want their heirs taken from them if they cry abuse. So instead of just stopping the abuse of their children they buy off the government so that the old laws are not changed. Even with the proof of your memories, and Poppy's examinations the Ministry will still make you stay with James and Lily, and will see any interference on my part as me undermining their leadership." Seeing the sadness on Harrison's face grow worse Albus drew the little boy back onto his lap.

"Don't worry, my boy. The couple I have in mind will love you like Lily and James never did. They will never raise a hand to you and will give you everything you haven't had. I would never give you to some who would hurt you. You just have to deal with one more night." Albus said his eyes twinkling again as a watery smile graced the little boys face.

"Ya, just one more, how much damage can he do?" Harry said, trying to reassure both his honorary grandfather and himself.

"Do not worry my boy, when you get here tomorrow the adoption papers will be for you to sign. Unfortunately you have to go home now."

Reluctantly Harry hugged Albus one last time before he walked toward the floo to leave.

"By grandpa, see you tomorrow."

"Good bye Harry. Merlin keep you safe." Albus waved good bye, praying that Harrison would keep safe as green flames engulfed his grandson.

When Harry stepped out of the fireplace and into Potter manor, it was to see the angry face of his father, glaring down at him. Startled he shrank back against the mantel, grateful that the flames had disappeared after he had stepped out of them.

"You ungrateful, worthless brat, what took you so long? You didn't bother Albus did you?" James yelled. His eyes a lit with anger as his hands clenched and unclenched at his side. "You were supposed to cook supper for Lily, Abigail and I, not stay and bother Albus! He is a busy man you has no time for someone like you!"

"I'm so..rr..rry sir. I was just asking.." Harry shuddered out, knowing it was fruitless to defend himself but also knowing that it would be worse if he didn't. With a sharp slap, Harry's head was pushed back into the hard stone behind him. Pain erupted through his head making him fall to his knees and tears well up in his eyes. Head lying in his hands, Harry waited for the next blow, hoping that his head was not bleeding to much.

"Don't talk back to me you little freak! You have no right to defend yourself, you are in the wrong! Get to your room you won't be getting supper tonight since you didn't fix us any."

"Yes sir." Head still cast down, Harry walked out of the room and towards his room. As he walked down the icy hallways he allowed his mind to wonder. "One more day, Harry. One more day and then you're out of here for good. Just hold on for one more day."

Stepping into the safety of his room Harry took a wet cloth, pressing it to the back of his head to clean away some of the blood. Getting the wound cleaned, Harry wrapped the towel around his head and crawling onto the pallet on the floor that served on his bed. With his cloths as the only protection from the bitter cold, Harry closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter holds STRONG DEROGATORY LANGUARE and physical mutilation and abuse. Be warned. I do not believe in any of this, and serious want to kill my characters but it's part of the story.

A.N. I do not believe in any of the things I say that are mean or derogarory. Please don't hate me.

Disclaimer- I do not own anything. Peroid.

"Thoughts"

"Talking"

Chapter 2

Soft rays of sun filtered in through the only window of Harry's room, falling across the stone floor and Harry's face waking him gently. Shivers racked his small frame, the cold seeping in through his thin cloths, but it didn't stop the euphoric from spreading through his body and a smile lighting his face. Sitting up and stretching, he looked around his room taking in every detail, storing it in his mind for when he left. Rising up from his bed, he walked over to the fragment of mirror, which was wedged against the windowsill, and checked the wound his father had so lovingly given him, seeing that it was healing well he turned his eyes to look at his check and gasp left him.

"I didn't think he had hit me that hard." Harry thought poking the palm sized bruise that covered half his face. Sighing with annoyance and smiling again when he remembered that it was his last day. Closing his eyes, he called on his magic to heal the bruise and head wound. When the injury was healed and he was dressed in his best, Harry headed downstairs and into the kitchen to start the Potter's breakfast. Entering the kitchen he was surprised to find the normally empty kitchen filled with busy house elves. They were scurrying around the tiled floor plates of food and glasses of different beverages floating with them.

"Um... Mia, what are you doing? I am to make the Potter's breakfast every morning."

"No, Master. Today is a happy day for you. Not only is it your birthday, but today we are also getting a new family. You will not be making Master's, Mistress' and little Mistress' breakfast today." Mia answered, appearing next to Harry's elbow. She was small even for a house elf, only standing about two and a half feet, too Harry's 4'6". Like most house elves her covering was a pillowcase, littered with small holes. Unlike most house elves her pillowcase had small toy soldiers on it and had been crudely sewn to look a pillowcase instead of the tee shirt it actually had been. The shirt had been Harry's Christmas present to Mia when he was five, too young to understand the significance's of his gift. The gift freed the house elf but she stayed on; raising and teaching Harry as he grew, and being the obedient house elf the Potter thought she was.

"They won't like it, Mai." Harry replied, knowing that arguing was fruitful. "They demand that I prepare the food, clean and do all other odd chores they can come up with. Please Mai they will get suspicious that you can disobey them. We have been so careful." Harry pleaded. Mai was like a mother to him. For as long as he could remember she had stolen him scraps of food when the Potter's refused to feed him, bandaged his wounds and had taught him to speak correctly, read and write. He did not want to see her get hexed or beat.

"They will never know young Master. They don't come in here and cannot tell the difference between elf cooked food and your cooked food. Yes we have been careful, with you doing all of the house work, the house elves only helping when you could not do something, but we are leaving so it will not matter. So do not worry." Mai answered, motioning him towards the only chair next to the small square table. Gathering some eggs, bacon, toast and a glass of milk she set them in front of him, putting a napkin onto his tinny legs, before turning back to help the other house elves. "Now eat and be quiet."

Harry smiled when, Mai just stood there, not returning to her work until he had taken a bite. "Thank you Mai. For everything you have done."

"No thank you, Harry, it was my pleasure, and I will keep doing them with your new family."

"Pleasure or not, I am grateful but you know that I don't need you, my new family will be loads better. Not that that I don't want you to come with, I just want you to know that you don't need to." Harry stuttered, trying to make his thoughts known without full out begging. In reality, he wanted her to come with, she was the only one Harry trusted and he was afraid of losing her, but he did not want to force her.

"Nonsense! I may be free, but you are still my Master. The only one I will serve, not because I have to but because I chose to. Now no more of this talk, I am coming with and that's final. Eat!" She said giving Harry a look when she saw that he had not started

Harry just smiled, digging into his eggs "I love you Mia, you know what I want even when I don't say it. Just like a mother should.

"I love you to my dearest and I will go with you, weather you need me or not."

"Not fair! I thought you had stopped reading my mind." Harry exclaimed, smiling at a chuckling Mai. "After I am done eating I'll help with the dishes. It will get my mind off everything."

After Harry had finished his meal, he washed his dishes, than helped Mai with arranging the plates onto the family table. An hour later, after unsetting the table, washing all the dishes and putting the extra food away into the fridge, Harry sat at the kitchen table, waiting for his father to call him.

He did not have to wait long. After saying good to Mai, he walked into the hallway, and approached his angry father with caution. "Has there ever been a time when he hasn't been angry at something. Even getting rid of me he is angry." Harry thought before he pushed the thought away, for a better one. "Who cares if he's angry, you'll be away from in a little bit, and if you're lucky won't seem him ever again?"

"Boy, come. You didn't make us breakfast fast enough and now we are late. Do not think your laziness will make us keep you longer, and you better be on your best behavior and win this couple over or you will be out on the street! I don't care what Albus says" James yelled grabbing the back of Harry's head and pushing him towards the fireplace. "Why are you smiling? You have nothing to smile about, you worthless whelp." James continued to ran, shoving Harry into the flames before he fallowed.

When Harry fell out of the fire place and into Albus' office, he was caught by a pair of pale, muscular, pale arms. Apologizing and thanking the man, Harry walked over to the chair he had sat in the night before, not looking at anyone.

"Really Potter, you may be nothing but a thick Neanderthal, but you don't need to be so rough with him. He's only a child." A deep voice sneered from were Harry had just walked from, making Harry smile to himself as his father was scolded.

"Shut up, faggot. The boy fell I had nothing to do with his clumsiness." Harry didn't need to look up at his father to know that James was giving him a look. (A.N I hate that word and don't think that at all. Just something this James Potter would say. Don't hate me.)

"It is true sir. I can't seem to keep my feet under me." Harry said meekly.

"Fell! Don't waste what little brain cells you have on trying to make me laugh Potter. You always were making others suffer for your enjoyment. You even have your son lying for you. You pitiful, dimwitted, bast..."

"Severus." A softer voice right next to Harry warned. "Are we not all too old for piety school grudges? Even if what Sev said is true." He said to Harry in a whisper.

"Ahh Remus. My dear old friend, I didn't see you there. Still hiding beside your traitor of a husband, I see. You always did need someone to take care of you, and with Sirius in America. I guess you had to settle this grease ball." James grinned evilly as Remus' once friendly brown eyes hardened. After a pause, James continued not noticing Albus' eyes glare at him. "You look like crap, Moony, and its not even the full moon yet. Are you not getting enough sleep? Snivillius not allowing you to sleep at night, not that I blame you for being tired, I would be tired to if I needed to make my spouse stay faithful with..."

"You bastard." Severus yelled lunging at the shorter man, murder on his mind. Dragging the smaller man to the floor, Severus sat on James chest, fists making contact with James's face three times before Remus pulled his struggling husband off. The other adults looked on in shock, while Harry shrunk back slightly in his seat.

"ENOUGH. James shut up I do not want to hear another word against these two. Do you understand me? This meeting is about Harry, not your petty rivalries." Albus shouted, glaring at James. Daring him to disobey.

"Yes, this is about him, but why is the wolf and his who... I mean the Snapes here." James asked, changing his words when Severus lunged for him again and Albus glared. "I thought you said you had a couple?"

"Potter, you really are just as stupid as you were in school. We are that couple you dunderhead." Severus snarled, but smiling lovingly at his husband and then at Harry from where he stood behind Remus' chair.

"You two! You, the greasy, dungeon bat who can't go five seconds without insulting your students, and you, a werewolf who loses his human mind monthly, want to raise a child." James asked, laughing.

"Yes, we want to raise Harry, and if you sign the papers we will raise him." Remus said, clutching his husbands hand to keep Severus quiet, and to stop himself, from ripping the man apart. Remus could smell the blood on Harry, even though his scenes were not as sharp with the moon so far away, and it made his boil and the urge to attack stronger.

"Hmm, maybe we should just keep him. He's a good cook, and cleans well enough and it would cause you to suffer. Kill two birds with one stone as the muggles say." James said, a cruel smile twisting his face.

"Just sign the papers James. You and Lily don't want him. You think little of him. We don't. We want him. Please just sign the papers." Remus said, almost at the point of begging. Severus and him wanted a child desperately and the fact that it was Harry just made it all the better.

"Oh this is great. My worst enemy and the friend who betrayed me are begging me to grant their wish. Oh, this is great indeed. Hmm I think that I won't sign the papers."

"No James Potter. I have had enough of that boy. I don't want that thing in my house any longer. He is going to start polluting our daughter's mind if we don't get him out and I won't have that" Lily said, speaking for the first time that night.

"That boy is not a THING! He is a child! Your child! Your flesh and blood. The child you carried for nine months and took care of for a year before you decided to neglect him. You both are a disgrace to parents everywhere! You shouldn't even be able to have children. You should have your balls ripped off and shoved down your throat, you abusive asshole!" Remus shouted, his temper finally snapping. Standing he pointed his wand at James, the wolf begging him to kill the worthless human. "Sign the papers, James, or I will make you."

"Fine." James said, fear evident. "If you want the whelp take him, but if he's not what you expect, don't come crying to me. That boy is useless. You also have to swear that you will tell no one he's a Potter. We have kept him out of public eye for years, and that's the way we want it."

"Fine, now sign the damn papers, before I do something you'll regret." Remus snarled, the wolf close to coming out, even without the moon.

"There the useless rat is yours. A warring though, he's only good for cleaning anyway and a house elf can do that with less of a fuss." James said again, passing the papers to his wife.

When the paper was signed James and Lily left, saying that they had better things to do, then stay with the new family. Watching them head for the floo, Severus could not resist sending a hex. After the green flames had disappeared and orange flames once again danced in the fireplace a comfortable silence settled over the remaining people.

"What did you do Sev?" Remus asked, hoping it painful and long lasting.

"Nothing much love, I liked your idea of castration that I just had to try it out. No it wasn't ripped off but I swear it hurt." Severus said, kissing his husband before settling into the only remaining seat.

"Severus you didn't." Albus asked, not really shocked or sympathetic.

"I did, but do not worry, Albus. All of his parts will be out of his throat and attached after he passes out from blood loss. He will not die, all his blood will go back into his body after his is unconscious. Though he will remember the pain, and will never be able to father a child again or become erect for that matter." Severus assured, a malicious smile gracing his face, as a small squeak of laughter came from the little boy everyone had been fighting over, but everyone had forgot was there.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Read other chapters, its there.

A.N. I decided to answer a question from my first chapter reviews.

_- Starlight Seeker _asked if Abigail was older or younger?

- Abigail and Harry are twins but Harry it 5 minutes older. Harry was born at 11:59 on July 31st p.m., Abigail was born August 1st at 12:04 a.m. I'm not sure if this is the right time for Harry but it's the time it will be. Thank you for the question, and I would love to answer anyone else's question. And without further ado, I give you…. The next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

Chapter 3

Severus couldn't help the self-satisfied smirk that graced his lips as conversation resumed around him. Just thinking about all the times Remus and Harry had been hurt by the selfish man, made Severus' blood boil. _"It's about time I got revenge for what that man did to Remus. Abandoning him just for how he loved and to top it off he's been beating his son. That man would be dead without that child and he has the gall to hurt him. Stupid, barbaric, bast…"_ "I think the choice should be Harry's. What do you think Sev?" Remus voice broke through the anger, calming Severus instantly, and drawing him out of his rant. Confused, Severus looked from the bemused looking Albus, to his determined husband; to the surprised child they were talking about, trying to figure out what he was being asked.

"Forgive me. My mind wandered for a moment. What exactly are we discussing?"

"That is quiet alright my boy, we all understand that the mind is prone to drift." Albus said, knowing just what had occupied the younger man's mind. "We were just deciding which ritual we should use for the adoption."

"Yes, I think that we should use _Morbi Hendrerit. _Albus thinks we should use _perfecta conversio." _Remus filled in, exasperation filling his voice.

"I see. Well in that case I must agree with Remus that the _Morbi Hendrerit_ would be better, but I also agree that it should be Harry's choice. Young he may be, life has given him a mature and truthful outlook on life and he it is his body to live with."

"Wise choice gentlemen. Harry?"

"Y…Yes Sir?" Harry asked, surprised that anyone would ask his opinion. _"Please don't make me chose. I wasn't listening. Please. They will be mad. Please don't make them hate me." _Harry silently pleaded with Albus

"As we said, it is your choice on which ritual you will undertake." Albus answered, holding himself back as panic filled his placebo grandson's eyes.

"I'm… I'm sorry sir. I was no..not paying at…atten…tion." Silent tremors were racking Harry's small frame as he stuttered out. Even though he knew that Albus would protect him, Harry could not stop his body's reaction to his inattentiveness. Drawing his knees up to his chest, he tried to make himself as small as possible, as well as protecting all major organs. Hiding his head in his knees, silent tears fell down his cheeks as violent tremors shook his body.

"Harry" A gentle voice shot though the terror induced haze, making Harry go still. "Harry, you need to calm down now. Harry, look at me please."

Reacting to the command instantly, Harry met the onyx eyes of Severus Snape. It took all Harry's years of practice, to keep himself from flinching from the larger man's closeness.

"Yes, sir?"

"Severus, Harry." Severus replied in the same gentle tone, hands moving toward the frightened child in front of him. "Now there are a couple of… things we need to discuss before you make your choice. Things we, Remus, Albus and I should of covered before we even started to talk about the ritual." Slowly coxing Harry out of the fetal position, Severus continued. "Now as you know, Remus and I would like to adopt you. Neither of us are able to carry a child full term, Remus because of his malady and me because of spying days. What I would like to know is if you and to be adopted by us?"

"Si…"

"Severus, child."

"Sev..er..us. I… I don't… I don't want to go back to the Potters." Harry stuttered fear once again gripping him as the words left his mouth. _"Way to go you idiot! Now he'll think you're just doing this to get away from the Potters."_ A voice that sounded like James Potter scolded.

"Harry, no matter what you chose, you will never go back to the Potter. They signed the papers. They can no longer claim you." Remus, who had stayed quiet so far, said. Giving Harry a reassuring smile he crouch next to his husband. "If you chose, Albus will find you another set of parents. No one will be mad and you will not be punished."

"I don't know you." Harry whispered, trying to explain that he wanted to go with them but that he was scared.

"Harry." Severus said, understanding. "You have nothing to fear from us, Harry. Neither Remus nor I will ever raise a hand to you. There will be no abuse, mental, physical or emotional."

"Things happen sir. Sometimes anger overtakes…"

"No." Remus interrupted, ignoring that Harry was back to sir. "No. No matter what you do, how bad you act, you will never have a hand raised against you."

"But…"

"No buts. If you misbehave or break a rule we lay down privilege, the telly, reading, that sort of thing, will be taken away. You will never be hit, and you will never be denied food, clothes or shelter taken away."

"What about if it's something bad? Like I don't finish the chores or burn supper?" Past infractions coming to mind making him shudder.

"Well I can't say you won't have chores, but they are no more than cleaning up after yourself and helping around the house. We do not believe that chores are a major disobediences and the worst that will happen is you will be put into timeout or privileges taken away until you do them." Severus said. "As for cooking, until you are older you will not be asked to cook. That is for adults to take care of. Though simple snacks you might have to make and you might be asked to help with dinner, like setting the table or putting the dishes into the sink."

Harry sat there, his mind racing as he thought about everything the two men had said. Even though he knew his home life was not normal, it was all he had known and he was having a hard time believing it would ever be different. For as long as he had lived he had been forced to do a list of chores. Many times the list had been so long that it was impossible them all to be done in one day, which would cause Harry to be beaten and starved. The fact that he would not be hit or starved made him jittery with excitement and the promise of few chores only made his excitement grow to inexperienced levels. _"Just think food three times a day and snacks! I'll never have that pain in my stomach again from lack of food. I'll never have to worry about fainting. I'll have all the food I need. May be I'll even grow!"_

"Harry, please believe us when we say that the worst punishment you will ever face will be grounded for a period of time." Remus begged, drawing Harry out of his thoughts. The look on Remus' and Severus' face convinced Harry that that what they said was the truth, but even though he believed it, the child in him needed one word to enforce it.

"Promise?"

"We promise Harry. We promise and if we ever break that promise you can come back to Albus and he will help you, just like he is now." Remus assured, looking the small boy strait in the eyes.

"We swear Harry. All you have to do is sign the papers, and we will show you how a family is supposed to act and treat each other." Severus chimed in smiling at the boy.

For an instant everything Harry had ever been forced to learn about acting around adults was forgotten. He launched himself out of his chair and into the arms of Remus, which instantly wrapped around him.

Remus was surprised when he all of a sudden he had an armful of sobbing seven year old. Wrapping his arms around the child he held him gentle, firm enough for Harry to feel safe but light enough that Harry could pull away. Looking to his husband, Remus saw pure happiness and love. _"He is ours. This little boy is ours and we will never give him a reason to want to leave, and we will never let him go. _

It was five minutes before Harry got himself under control. Pulling away from Remus, though he really didn't want to, he mumbled an apology.

"It is alright Harry. You have every right to feel whatever you are feeling, and you also have the right to cry." Seeing the look Harry got on his face Severus sighed. "Don't worry child, we will show you that everything they ever taught you was wrong, but not tonight. Tonight we need to decide what ritual we would like to use and then go home and sleep.

"Alright si…Severus"

"Very good Harry." Severus complimented, noticing the embarrassed but delighted flush that covered Harry's face.

* * *

A.N: Hey Everyone. Sorry for disappearing, life sort of got in the way, but now I'm back and ready to go. :) This chapter is short but Chapter 4 should be up the end of the weekend. I think i will do a chapter a weekend and post on wednesday, depending on my College Sedual. OH YA IM IN COLLEGE GO ME! (BTY: Yes dear one i did get into college, not only that I got into my first choice Carthage.)

haha anyway love you all please read and review.

OH by the way… Anyone know a good beta that would help? I'm desperate.

Love you all TATA


	4. Chapter 4

"_thoughts"_

"talking"

"Parsletongue" 

"**Flashbacks"**

A.N: Thank you all for your reviews and for sticking with me. Love you all.

Chapter 4

Alexander Remus Snape, once known as Harry James Potter, pushed his full trolley through the pillar and onto platform 9 ¾, quickly getting out of the way before his surprise overtook him. Even though he had been at Hogwarts hundreds of times, he had never taken the train there. As Alexander looked around him he could not suppress the excited smile that formed as he took in the sight of the red train and other students. This was to be his first year at Hogwarts's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and even though he was excited, he was nervous to. At eleven years old he was finally overcome the malnourishment his biological parents had forced upon him, but even with three full meals a day and his adoptive parent's blood flowing through veins, he was still shorter and skinnier than most boys his age. _"Even being smaller, I can't complain. I am safe and away from the Potter's, and with the blood adoption, no one will know I WAS Harry Potter until I am ready to tell them" _

"Are you alright Lexan?" a soft voice asked from behind him. Turning to face his father's, Lexan smile grew as his father's nickname. _"I may have been able to pick my name, but he still got his way with it sounding purebloodish." _

**Flashback**

"**You really want that name." Severus asked, his voice exasperated. "You can pick any name, in any language with any spelling, and you pick Alexander, spelt just like every other Alexander out there." **

**Remus, Severus and Harry sat in the living room of Spinners End drinking tea and discussing the adoption that had happened less than three days ago. It was time that Harry pick his new name, and Severus had been trying to change his mind, with little luck, since he had woken two days ago. **

"**You did say I could pick anything I wanted. Is that no longer ture?" Harry said, raising a long elegant eyebrow. Even though it had only been three days, one of which was spent in a healing coma as his body changed with the adoption, Harry's attitude towards adults had changed drastically. He no longer flinched when Remus or Severus tried to hug him. He was more outgoing with his actions, knowing that he wouldn't be punished unless he deserved it, and he spoke his mind more often than not, though it was always respectful. It was as though his life with the Potter's never happened. **_**"I am tired of acting like they taught me. Severus and Remus swore they would never hurt me, and until they prove that wrong I will act like I want**_** "You never said that it had to follow the pureblood view on names"**

"**Cheeky brat." Severus said, drawing a chuckle from his husband and new son as he raised his own eyebrow in a replica of Harry's. Sitting back in defeat, Severus tried one more time to get his son to see his way. "We did say you can pick your own name, but I had hoped you would pick something a bit more sophisticated and less common then Alexander?"**

"**I like the name Alexander." Remus said, winking at Harry. Severus scowled teasingly at his husband and son before he threw his hands up in surrender.**

"**Fine, have it your way. Alexander Remus Snape it is. Now let's sign these papers so we can send them and eat." **

**Laughing, Harry signed the adoption papers in his new name. Watching as it rolled itself up and disappeared, he turned to look at his fathers.**

"**Shall we go and eat, Lexan?" Severus said, a smirk twisting his lips. Next to him Remus laughed and Alexander look confused. "What? Every Alexander I know has a nickname."**

**Shaking his head, Lexan followed his fathers into the kitchen. **

"Of course father. Why wouldn't I be?" Lexan asked Severus, as they came to stand beside him.

"You seemed to have gotten lost in thought there for a second?" Remus answered, pushing Lexan's trolley towards one of the carts.

"Just remembering Fathers abhorrence to my chosen name."

Looking at Severus, Lexan smirked at the disgruntled look that covered his face.

"Yes, yes, yes, it is so funny that a father cares about the name his son takes from himself. Now, are you sure you have everything?"

"Yes father. I packed everything on the list, and even things that weren't."

"Sev, it is not like we can't floo back to the manor if he ended up forgetting something." Remus said, smiling at his son. Seconds later the smile was gone, his eyes going wide when he rethought about what he had said.

"Wait, flood BACK to the manor. Why back to the manor?" Lexan asked, confusion over coming him.

Sighing, his parents looked at him with sheepish looks on their faces.

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Remus started, the sheepish look deepening

"And it shall stay a surprise. You have to wait until you get to Hogwarts to find out, just like every other child getting on that train." Severus interrupted, squeezing his husband's hand to keep him from explaining. They had not wanted to tell Lexan that they were going to be teaching this year, and it had nothing to do with it being a surprise. They knew what his young mind would jump to, and to prove them both right, an angry look crossed Lexan's face.

"So, since I didn't want to stay home another year you decided to follow me to school?" Lexan asked, his voice quiet so those around him would not hear. "I thought you trusted me. You think I will do something stupid?"

Sighing, Severus drew his wand, casing a silencing spell to surround them. He did not want to have this conversation now. Hell, he did not want to have this conversation at all, but in the middle of London's wizarding train station was definitely on the bottom of the list of times he wanted to have this conversation.

"Lexan, it is not that we don't trust you." Remus started his voice pleading as he went to pull his son into his arms. Lexan stepped back, anger stiffening his body, not caring as Remus flinched. "It has…"

"You just don't trust me to not get into trouble." Lexan yelled, knowing the silencing spell would hold, but choosing his words carefully in case someone could read lips.

He could not believe them. For months now they had been trying to convince him to wait another year. "_One more year to advance his spells and muggle self-defense, they said. You could just test into second year next year, they said. When in truth they don't trust me enough to not blow my secret. As if I WANT anyone to know I am Harry bloody Potter." _ Even after years of him being Alexander Snape, of not tripping up after the ritual and using his other name, they still did not trust him by himself.

"Alexander stop." Severus said his voice gentle but firm, cutting through the angry haze that had taken over the small boy's mind. "Now, listen closely. Our decision to teach has nothing to do with how much or how little we trust you. We trust you take care of you and those around you to the best of your ability, but…but… you are still only eleven years old." Severus said, his voice still the gentle tone. "This only means that no matter how much we trust YOU not to slip up, we cannot trust those more powerful and vindictive then you. With us being teachers we are in a better position to keep an eye on those around you for unseemly intentions."

"Wouldn't Grandpa Albus and Grandma Minnie be enough?" Lexan argued feebly, finally allowing his body to relax from his anger. He understood his parent's reasons, he may not like them but he understood them. "I mean it is Hogwarts, what evil can reach their?"

"They will be busy with all the other children, sweetheart." Remus said. Pulling Lexan into a hug, and Lexan let him.

"And Hogwarts is not as untouchable as many wish to believe, even with Albus as Headmaster." Pulling his husband and son into a hug, Severus continued. "You will still have your freedom. We will be like every other professor there, strict but fair. You will get no favors just because you are our son."

"That's what he thinks." Remus said, smirking at his son. "I know at least one teacher who might overlook a few pranks. As long as there are done out of sight and do not harm anyone."

"Remus we talked about this…" Severus said, giving his husband and son a mock glare. His husband and son were unstoppable with the pranks they played on each other and unsuspecting people in public. It never got to out of hand, and no one got hurt, so he left them to it.

"Did we? I don't seem to remember."

Giggling at his parent's antics, Lexan canceled the silencing charm, wanting to get onto the train before all the cars were taken.

After his trunk was stored, Lexan hugged his father's again before he boarded.

Lexan sat in an empty compartment, watching as the train pulled out of the train station apprehensive as he heard voice outside his compartment. He had been sitting in the cart for about 20 minutes and was content with the quietness around him. _"I wonder where Abigail is." _Lexan had not seen his twin since his adoption. Had not really tried to contact her since his biological parents made such a fuss the first time he had. _"I wonder if she has changed. They were always trying to get her to forget me, but she always tried to make the Potter's be nice to me. Insisting that they get me toys when they were out shopping, asking where I was so that the public would hear. And even though I was always punished for it, I never wanted her to stop."_

The door to Lexan's compartment rattled, drawing him out of his memories and to the present. Looking towards the intruders, wand hidden but pointing at them in case they meant him harm. When the door flung open, Lexan started. There standing in the doorway, flanked by a red haired boy in worn out clothing and a bushy, brown hair girl in muggle jeans and tank top. The four children just stared at each other, not sure how to react.

"We're sorry; we thought this compartment was empty." They bushy-haired girl said, giving Lexan a shy smile. "I am Hermione Granger, this is Abigail Potter and the red head next to her is Ronald Weasley

"It's nice to meet you. If there is no were to stay you can sit here?"

"Sure. Thank you."

"No." Abigail said, her eyes cold as she stared at Lexan. "No, we do not want to associate ourselves with the likes of you. We will just keep looking."

The red head, turned ready to do just as Abigail said without another thought, but Hermione looked at Abigail, startled.

"Why?"

"Because, I will not associate myself with the son of a known death eater and a filthy werewolf. He will probably kill you in your sleep, or tell his fathers to."

"Abigail." Lexan started, his dreams of being reacquainted with his sister being crushed in under a minuet. "You don't know…"

"Do not address me so informally, you spawn. I know everything, and you disgust me. Your father deserves to be in jail and your dad in a cage."

Lexan was stunned. His sister hated him, and he knew that she did not know the truth. His parents would never tell her the truth. Admitting defeat, Lexan's mask, the one his father and dad had improved before they even talked about Hogwarts, came up. It was cold, and indifferent. The perfect pureblood mask.

"Abigail." Lexan heard Hermione yell.

"It is quiet alright Miss Granger. My apologies Miss. Potter, it will never happen again."

"See that it does not freak." Abigail spat, eyes filled with an icy hatred. Turning she walked out the door, barely hearing her brothers parting words.

"Just remember Miss. Potter, that my father was indeed a Death Eater, which means he has taught me many different things over the years. You insult my father's again and I will not hesitate to use them." Lexan said quietly, his mask still in place, ignoring the squeak that Hermione emitted

After Abigail had left, Wesley following behind her like some lost puppy, Lexan sat back in his seat, staring out the window at the passing landscape in hidden despair. He did not realize that Hermione had not left, he did not realize she had stored her cat carrier in the rake, and had sat down across from him, but he did realize all of this when she pulled out a copy of Hogwarts History and began to read quietly.

"Miss…"

"Hermione."

They lapsed into silence after that, Lexan confused with the girl across from him. She could see that she was brimming with questions, but she just sat there, not paying him any attention.

"Why are you still here miss… Hermione?" Lexan asked bluntly, not caring if he offended her.

"Well for one, I am tired. I just want to sit and relax. Not look for another non full compartment. So, I am going to sit here. And two, she is wrong and mean. Just because your father made mistakes in the past does not mean you will follow him, that and everyone knows he was a spy, and just because your other father turns into a wolf once a month doesn't make him bad, it's not like he can help it. I refuse to be friends with someone like that."

"And the idea that I will kill you in your sleep?" Lexan asked, intrigued by this oblivious muggle and her non prejudice views. Most muggleborns had only one way of looking at the world, black and white. Most did not see that there was no black or white, just different shades of gray.

"Well the way I figure it, there are two main reasons. If I sit here, and while we sit here we become friends, the chance of you killing me will decrease drastically. On the other hand, if we do not become friends, me sitting here will not stop or encourage you to kill me. If you have already made up your mind there is nothing I can do to change it." Hermione answered, a smirk crossing her lips at shocked look that broke through Lexan's indifferent mask. She knew her behavior was not like any other muggleborns around, but she honestly could not stop the way her thoughts worked so she might as well show off all of her skills.

"Well, since you have thought it out so thoroughly, I would hate to have to kill you. So in order for me to keep up presence, we will have to be friends." Lexan said, face strait but eyes laughing.

"Agreed."

"God Snape, you always were an bloody odd nuter." A voice drawled from the compartment door.

A.N Well there we go, better late than never. Can anyone guess who's at the door? I will try to have the next part up by Tuesday, this just got to long and crack for me to continue. Blame Marry Poppins, little Mermaid, and Hercules soundtracks for the last part. LOVE YOU ALL

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

"talking"

_"thinking"_

_A.N I own nothing. Will never own nothing and only want to own Severus, Remus, Harry and Draco but that will never happen. I get nothing out of this. _

_Oh and one more thing. This story does not following the book. So how Harry interacts with Voldemort and the death eaters will be very different. There will be no attacks at school, Voldemort will come back a different way. Though there will be voldemort/harry action it will be minimal and will be interlaced with how harry gets revenge. This story is mostly about how Harry gets revenge on james and lily and falls in love and lives happily ever after (because who doesn't need some of that right now)._

_Hence the title. _

_Hope you still read_

_**Mumimeanjudy: Thank you for telling me about my grammar mistake. Even though English is my first language we don't get along very well. I looked it up and thought I had it right. Any other mistakes please tell me and I will fix them.**_

_TATA_

Lexan couldn't believe his luck. In less than two hours, he had fought with his parents, something he rarely did, fought even harder with sister, something he didn't want to do, and now he was about to fight again, with the spoilt blond ponce who was his father's godson. He couldn't even warn Hermione about what he know would come out of Draco's mouth, she could only watch with confusion as Lexan's mask fell into place and his body tensed.

"Draco, what a… unexpected, lovely surprise." Lexan said, his voice cold.

"Same for you Lexan. I figured your daddies would keep you home another year, wrapped in a nice security blanket." Looking at Hermione and her obvious muggle cloths, Draco sneered. "Hogwarts must be really desperate for students if there let you and so many mud… muggleborns into the school."

Lexan, glared at the correction, knowing it was directed at his new friend. Draco and Lexan had been friends, right after the adoption and for a few years after. They had been inseparable, but as time went on Draco had grown cold and jealous of Lexan's relationship with his fathers and the friendship had ended. _"He doesn't understand that Father couldn't take him away. That Luscious would never sign the adoption papers. Draco doesn't know the laws and wouldn't listen when I tried to explain. Father could only offer him a sanctuary but event that wasn't enough for Luscious' ways to not start effecting Draco."_

_ "_I am more surprised that they let you in Draco, we both know your grades will be less than perfect without _daddy _to buy them for you. I wouldn't be surprised if Weasley gets better scores."As soon as the words left his mouth, Lexan regretted them. Lexan knew Draco hated how his father bought everything and didn't think Draco was ever good enough. In all the time he and Draco had been at odds Lexan had never retaliated. He had simply let the insults roll off his back, but now, with Draco dragging Hermione into the game, Lexan couldn't help but defend her, but it still did not stop the cold feeling that entered his stomach at the hurt look in Draco's eyes.

"Says the boy who was homeschooled. Too good for public school?"

Hermione looked between them, confused at such hostility, but ready to defend her new friend when the time came.

"Well then, I guess we will see who is "better" wont we." Hermione blurted out, smiling.

"Excuse me mud… miss?"

"I did not stutter Mr. Malfoy, so I do not feel the need to repeat myself. But I will clarify. All three of us will be competing for the place of top student this year. A muggleborns, a half-blood and a pureblood. At the end of the year we will see who is in fact "better."

"You think you can beat me mudblood. I have known how to do magic since before you knew about magic. You have no chance."

"Well then you should have no problem." Hermione baited a smirk on her lips.

"No problem what so ever." Draco said, giving Lexan and Hermione a cold smile, he left them in peace.

Hermione got up to close the door, making sure to look it this time so no more unwanted guest could barge in. Sitting back down, she looked at Lexan.

"Hermione I do not care about being top student." Lexan said, trying to find a way to get out of the competition. He did not want to chance making Luscious mad.

"Oh I know, I do not either. It was just to get the creep to leave. I figured if we do make top student, me with my photographic mind and you because of who your dads were, it would make the ponce shut up. If we don't well have the summer away from him to come up with a different plan of attack."

Lexan laughed, he still could not believe that this girl was muggleborns. She was to sneaky and informed about the ways of the wizarding world to be.

"Are you sure you're a muggleborns? You are more informed than any I have ever meet, even those who have been in the wizarding world for a long time."

"Yes, I am a muggleborns, but I love to read, and I remember everything I read after the first time, hence the photographic mind. When I first got my Hogwarts letter I sort of went on a reading spree. That is also how I know who that boy was and who you'r are."

Panic griped Lexan, wondering if the ruse was up already. Keeping a calm face he smiled.

"Oh, and what do you think you know about me?"

"I know that you are Alexander Remus Snape, that you live with your fathers and that your father is a world renowned potion master. He created the Wolfsbane potion and the non-addictive dreamless sleep potion."

"So you know my father." Lexan said, chuckling and calm again.

Hermione blushed, realizing that she said she knew Lexan then sprouted information about his father. "Well I guess not. "

After that the two students lapsed into easy conversation. Filled with teasing, and stories of childhood and wondering if the sorting of houses would destroy their new friendship.

Hours later, after all the children sorted and feed, the new teachers had been announced and every one settled into their bed Lexan and Hermione sat up in Gryffindor common room completely baffled with the outcome of the sorting.

"I still cannot believe that Potter and Weasley are in Slytherin and that Malfoy and Parkinson are in Gryffindor with us. I mean I totally understand all the other people, Neville was so made for Hufflepuff and so was Lavender, but those four, in the houses there in?" Hermione said a look of surprise on her face as she sat curled up in a plush red chair.

"I know it surprised me so much I didn't have the mind to worry about where I was going to be sorted into. Though I was praying it would be in the opposite house of Potter and Weasley. Did you see all four of their faces when the hat called out their houses? I thought for sure Potter was going to mangle the poor hat."

"If I thought it was possible I would think the hat was high, the way it giggled, and _smiled_ as it called out its decision. It was enjoying itself way to much." Hermione giggled, picturing the hat smoking a joint in the headmaster's office. The duo continued to giggle at the discomfort of the four people who had been housed so oddly. Ignoring two of those people as they sat not five feet away watching them.

"I still can't believe that Abigail threated the Headmaster with her parents. Everyone knows that once the hat makes its decision it is unchangeable." Lexan said, dissolving into another fit of giggles as he pictured his sister's face when she had been told that tidbit of information.

"I think Malfoy was going to do the same, but he would know that it is no use." Hermione whispered so that she wouldn't draw the attention of the blond, who sat quietly in the corner.

"What are you to talking about." A shrill voice broke into their happy bubble making Hermione jump and Lexan wince. Turing the two first years saw a girl their age, blond hair pulled neatly into a bun.

"About the sorting of course." Lexan answered, a sly smile on his face. "It was such an unbelievable sorting. I don't think anyone has been so… oddly sorted since the castle opened."

"That hat is wrong. I mean who would put me and Draco into _Gryffindor? _We do not belong here._" _Pansy shrieked, her eyes glaring at Lexan.

Hermione smirked. "Your right you don't belong in Gryffindor, you lack a back bone of any sort and pride in the house you represent."

Pansy Parkinson face distorted in rage, her hands clenched at her sides and her face took on a shade of purple never seen by man. Sneering, the faint purple color darkening making her look like a grape, she stomped up the stairs to the girls dormitories, shirking at every step.

Lexan and Hermione broke out in laughter. Clenching their sides, Lexan fell of his chair, laughing more as he rolled around the common room floor.

"We may not have a death wish, I mean a backbone, but at least we hold ourselves with honor and have manors." Draco drawled, walking up to the duo, an air of importance around him that made Lexan and Hermione laugh harder. "That bloody hat belongs in a dump somewhere. It obviously is too old to do its job_. _It has gone senile, just like the old fart of a headmaster_."_

Lexan instantly stopped laughing, a glare taking its place. "_What is the insolent, pompous brat doing. He has never insulted Dumbledore before. He knows what the man has done for me."_

"Now Malfoy, there's no need to be jealous. Maybe if you got your head out your arse, and tried, then maybe you could be even half as great as the Headmaster." Hermione said, her voice mocking as well as cold. She glanced at Lexan, noticing his glare and wondering why he never said anything to defend himself.

"Shut up mudblood, you're not even fit enough to lick my boots."

Before anyone could blink. Before Hermione could decide whether to deck the boy in front of her or come up with a comeback. Before Draco had time to realize he had crossed a line, Lexan was off the floor, fist flying a look of rage on his face. Minuets later, Draco lay on the ground, nose bleeding and tears streaming down his face.

"Now listen Malfoy and listen closely. If you ever insult my family or call Hermione a mudblood again I will find you. Even if I am not there I will find out and I will find you beat you into a pulp. I will throw you into a dark corner, where no one will find you so you suffer alone. Do I make myself clear?" Lexan asked, voice cold enough to freeze water. When Draco did nothing but stare at him, Lexan bent down so they were eye level. "Are we clear?"

"Mr. Snape." A voice screamed behind him, making Hermione jump, but Lexan did nothing. Just continued to stare at Draco until the blond nodded.

"Mr. Snape what it Merlin's name happened." Professor McGonagall asked, a look of shock on her face as she took in the bleeding child on the floor and Lexan's cold look. "Why is Mr. Malfoy on the floor bleeding."  
"It was nothing ma'ma, just a misunderstanding. It will _never _happen again. Will it Draco?"

"Hmm." The professor said. "I see, well boys I see you have done something not even the Weasley boys have done. Both of you will serve detention, with me, for the next two weeks. 7 o'clock sharp, Monday, Wednesday and Friday in my office. Mr. Snape you will go and see your fathers, I will be there shortly to discuss this… misunderstanding with the three of you and if they decide that further punishment is in order I will add to it. Are we clear?" Getting a nod, she turned to pick up Draco off the floor. "Mr. Malfoy I will be contacting your father about this as well…"

"Professor…" Lexan tried to interrupt not wanting Draco's father to be told.

"Silence"

"But Professor you can't send…"

"Silence Mr. Snape or you will find yourself in another weeks' worth of detention." Professor McGonagall ordered, her voice raising slightly and a glare leveled at her nephew. "Come Mr. Malfoy lets have Madam Pomfre look at your nose."

As Professor McGonagall left the common room, Lexan and Malfoy's eyes meet. One filled with loathing and hate, the other sorrow and despair. Lexan tried to say he was sorry through his eyes but all he got back was Draco turning his back on him as he followed McGonagall out. Leaving the common room, the portrait slamming behind her, Lexan and Hermione stood, stunned and starting to panic.

"I have to go. I will see you tomorrow." Lexan said, making his way to the portrait as fast as he could without tripping.

"Lexan what happened? Why were you trying to tell the Professor not to send a letter home. He deserved it." Hermione said, hurt that Lexan had tried to defend Malfoy.

"Hermione there are things you don't understand. Things I can't tell you right now, if ever. I am sorry but I have to go."

Hermione was left there, alone, confused and frustrated. Millions of thoughts were running through her head, everything from were Lexan was going, to what was so bad about telling Malfoy's father. Minuets ran by before she turned and stomped up to her room.

_"I'll get him to tell me what the hell is going on, even if it is not the whole story. Maybe I can help and if not we can come up with a plan to help Malfoy."_

Lexan ran all the way to the dungeons, yelling out the password to his father's chambers and slipping through the door before it had time to open all the way. Stopping to catch his breath, he yelled for his fathers.

"Lexan what are you doing down here." Remus said, coming out of the bedroom dressed only in a bath robe a look of worry on his face. Blushing, Lexan apologized.

"I am sorry for barging in dad."

"You are not." Severus said, smiling as he came out in a matching robe. "You enjoy barging in on us at the worst time. You have since you were little."

Lexan blushed again, realizing just what his fathers were up to at 9 o'clock at night. Catching his breath he sat down across from them.

"Well, it wouldn't do for you to have too much fun." Lexan said, sending a smirk at his parents as Remus blushed violently.

"No we could never have that. I will remember this when you are old young man. Just you wait, you will be wanting fun and we will torture you endlessly" Severus said, ignoring his husband as he elbowed him in the ribs.

"Alright enough you two. Lexan what are you doing down here, shouldn't you be in bed?"

From there Lexan told his fathers what had happened on the train and about what happened in the common room. Chuckling again when he thought about Hermione and the sorting and getting mad at Draco when he told them about what he had said. Not looking up for the whole tail, Lexan missed the worried looks that his parents exchanged at the behavior of the two boys.

"Lexan…" Severus started.

"I'm sorry." Lexan pleaded, tears in his eyes. "I know I should hold my temper and I know it's not truly his fault, but he was… he just wouldn't shut up and he started in on Hermione again when she defended Grandpa and I snapped. I'm sorry."

"Lexan I was not going to yell at you. Though you will come down here twice a week to meditate on top of Minerva's detentions. Maybe it will keep the anger at bay." Severus said, drawing Lexan to sit between him and Remus.

"Lexan were not mad, disappointed yes but not just in you. Yes you need to learn to control your temper but you were defending a friend."

"Grandma is going to send a letter to Mr. Malfoy. He'll be punished." Lexan said, finally coming to the part that scared him the most.

"I will talk to Minerva." Severus said, getting up to get dressed. "I will explain. Do not worry Lexan, Draco will be safe."  
"Until next summer." Lexan mumbled into his dad's chest. Tears still running down his face.

"Lexan, your father and I are working on it. There is only so much we can do but we are trying." Remus said, pulling his son into a hug and running his fingers through his hair.

"I know." Lexan said, wiping his eyes. "It's just not fair."

Remus kissed his son on the forehead, his arms still around him. "No it is not. Life is very seldom fair and even when it is it truly isn't"

"I will be back soon." Severus said, coming out of the bedroom dressed. Kissing Remus and Lexan he left.

"I want my friend back." Lexan whispered in the silence that followed his dad's departure. "I just want things to go back to the way it was and for Draco to be my friend again."

With that Lexan drifted off to sleep. Never aware that Remus brought him up to the dormitories and tucked him into his bed, and never aware that in the third bed on the right, a blond haired child sat curled in a dark haired professors arms, crying and whispering the same thing.

IMPROTANT SO READ

I DO NOT KNOW WHEN I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE AGAIN. I GET TO GO HOME FOR THANKSGIVING TO SEE MY FAMILY FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 4 MONTHS. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE BUT IF I DON'T IT WILL BE UP TUESDAY THE 28. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND LOVE YOU ALL.


End file.
